


Courting and Braiding

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, Lead up to smut, Love Confessions, Overprotective Thorin, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Thorin sees you with someone else and makes up his mind.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Courting and Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a loonggg time. Writing strong (female) characters is hardddd. Hope you guys can relate and enjoy.

Thorin was in a surprisingly good mood. He set off to your chambers, planning to invite you to sup with him and his nephews the following night. You hadn’t joined them yet this week and he began to miss you sitting across the table from him. He said hello to a few of the guards he passed and smirked at their look of surprise. Yes, he was feeling quite agreeable tonight.

And then he wasn’t.

As he rounded the corner of the corridor he saw you standing with your back against the door to your chambers. He could just see your hands hidden behind you, they were clasped shut but your fingers still managed to wiggle and fidget as a smile fought to brighten your pretty features. Thorin would have found your stance and expression enticing if it wasn’t aimed at one of his off duty guards.

“Thank you for supper, Rava,” you said to the guard.

He towered over you- too tall, a sheepish grin donning his face. “Thank you for joining me.”

Thorin rolled his eyes at the awkward silence that ensued until Rava cleared his throat and took another step toward you. “”Maybe we could do it again sometime?”

“I would like that,” you said, allowing him to lean down to kiss your cheek. But just because you allowed it, doesn’t mean Thorin did.

“Rava!” he shouted, making the young guard jump and miss your cheek. Thorin indeed caught the glare you shot him as he walked over to the pair of you. “It is late. Your morning duties will arrive sooner than you think. You should be in your chambers for the night by this time.”

Rava nodded wildly. “Yes, King Thorin. I was just walking (Y/N) back to her chambers-”

“She’s back. You may go.”

“Wha-” you started.

“Yes, King Thorin. Good night King Thorin.” Rava shot you a sorrowful look and dashed down the corridor. When he disappeared, you looked to Thorin.

“There’s no need for that look. I am only watching out for both of you. Rava will be up before dawn and-”

“And me? What’s your excuse this time?” you asked, letting your anger bubble in your voice. 

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it with a snap. Then he said, “What do you mean, _this time_?”

You stuck out your hip. “Tonight you chase Rava away. Last time it was Frar. Then Telchar! Every time I have a nice evening, you manage to scare the dwarf responsible and I never see him again!”

He winced. “None of those dwarfs were worth your time. I didn’t trust them.”

“Didn’t trust them?” Your hands were waving in the air, waiting for their chance to smack the king over the head. “Rava is of the King’s guard! You trust him with your life!”

“But not your heart.”

You groaned and started down the corridor.

“Where are you going?” Thorin asked.

“To apologize to Rava,” you said over your shoulder. You mumbled more to yourself, “And to see if he’ll risk your wrath and court me.”

Your eyes blew wide in shock when you were spun around by Thorin’s grip on your arm. “You will not. Go to your chambers. I will speak with you _now.”_

He dragged you to your door, then led you inside and held you against it as it closed. The sunset still lit the room, casting an orange glow over the walls. With his back to the window, you could hardly see his bright eyes glow.

“You will never disobey me. You will not see anyone I don’t see fit for you,” he said. His back was bent so his face was only inches from yours.

Your shoulders slumped against the door. “ _Why_ are you doing this? Are you trying to save me for Fili? Or Kili? Because it won’t work. I swear those two are more fit for each other than anyone else-”

“No, not them.”

“Then who?” You waited for his answer. He stared at you. You raised your brows, egging him on. “Hm?”

Your second hum of question turned into a surprised squeal as he yanked your body to his and kissed you fiercely. He panted through his nose, sending the air fanning over your face and through your hair. Before you could respond in full, he drew away.

His gaze flitted through your face, landing on each feature for only a moment, like a hummingbird flying through a garden of flowers. Your cheeks were flushed and your lips kiss swollen. The eyes he knew to be bright and happy had grown dark with what he hoped was something akin to understanding instead of anger or confusion. Your hair still lay perfectly over your head and he could almost see his fingers pulling and sending it askew. He wanted to say something to you, to explain, but when he saw the smirk growing on your lips, he knew he was done for. He had to kiss you again. So he did.

This time, he used his tongue more than anything. And he felt you kiss him back with equal fervor. His hands took hold of your waist and he used the leverage to lead you to your bed and lay you down on the soft blankets. His lips only grew hotter and wetter as he moved down your jaw and neck. You were waiting for him to rip the clothes from you, but he never did. Instead, he rose to hover above you and caught his breath before he spoke.

“(Y/N),” he panted. “I-I’m sorry. I lost-control of myself. I shouldn’t have attacked you like this. I haven’t let you say a single word in all this-”

“Nonsense, Thorin.” You worked to fill your lungs with more than a panting breath and he smirked at your attempt. You sighed and shifted under him, trying not to think of the heat coming from his core. “I return your feelings completely, I just never knew you-that you had them. I want to be with you,” you said, running your fingers over his cheek. You were amazed at your own voice, but your darkest confessions wouldn’t stop rolling from your lips now that they were kissed stained by your king. You never assumed Thorin would never fall for you- a dam who befriended his nephews and joined his company. But now he was in your arms, sweating, panting, wanting and it was all for you. You reached up to bring him close.

“You’re sure? What about Rava? Or-or that young smith-”

“None of them hold a candle to you, Thorin, you know that. No one will ever win my heart from you.”

He kissed you deeply and dove to your neck. “You’re mine,” he growled between kisses.

His chest rumbled when you tangled your fingers in his raven locks. “Make me yours Thorin. Please, I-I need you. Now.”

He drew away again, making you groan. “W-we should do this properly,” he said, chest heaving. Despite his words, his eyes were blurred with desire. “Courting and braiding and-”

You yanked him down to you, kissing him over and over between words as you spoke. “We’re courting. Make love to me and braid my hair. In that order.”

He laughed at you and began unlacing your corset. “Yes, amrâlimê.”


End file.
